Recently, an electronic pen has become a big issue in daily life in accordance with the development of IT technologies, and its functions have been gradually diversified. An electronic pen according to the related art acquires a printed pattern on a writing target such as a paper or a specific surface and interprets the printed pattern. At this time, a problem occurs in that images recognized by a pen become blur images. Also, a problem occurs in that inconvenience is caused to a user because the user should carry a receiver and a pen separately.
Also, according to the related art, even in the case that a user does not take notes, a status occurs in that a pressure sensor is pressed. This is because that particles are inserted between a pen lead and the pressure sensor and thus the pen lead is not spaced apart from the pressure sensor. If the pen lead is lightweight, a problem occurs in that the pen lead and the pressure sensor are not spaced apart from each other by gravity.
For a writing, sense, a distance between the pressure sensor and the pen lead should be maintained at several tens of micrometers. A problem occurs in that it is difficult to space the pressure sensor and the pen lead apart from each other at a certain distance by using a physical tool such as spring.